Orange
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Toronto Hummel-Anderson has made a lifelong friend in the form of Hannah Smythe-Karofsky. Their parents are less than pleased. Could the friendship  or more  be doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea may have been thought of before. Though I can't be sure. Oh well. It seems, much like in the Harry Potter fandom's Rose/Scorpious pairing, that in my head these two have no choice but to fall in love. It's destined, written in the stars practically! I'm on a dramatic kick, can you tell? :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1- Five<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready for him to be in kindergarten?" Blaine asked, a whiny tone seeping into his voice. "I mean, we can wait a year or two-"<p>

"Blaine," Kurt smiled. "Seriously. He's five years old, I think it's time for him to go to school."

"But..." Blaine pouted. "He's my baby."

"He's my baby, too," Kurt said, patting Blaine's hair absentmindedly from where they were curled up on the couch, watching a movie. The kids were in bed and they finally had some alone time. "But he needs to go to school, you know that."

"I know," Blaine pouted. "I know."

"Daddies?" A small voice was heard from the direction of the stairs. Living in a townhouse in New York did have it's advantages; you could always hears when one of the kids was upset.

"Yes, Tor?" Kurt called out.

"I had a bad dream..." Toronto pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. As Blaine was his biological father, he inherited a lot of traits from him. The curly hair (that Kurt had to tussle with every time he gave the kid a bath), the hael eyes, the complexion, the bright personality, the bushy eyebrows. But the one thing he'd inherited from his biological mom was his pout. Lord knows it worked on Blaine every time.

"Come here, baby," Blaine said groggily, half asleep and curled up underneath Kurt's arm. Toronto climbed into their laps and looked curiously onto what they were watching.

"What is she doing?" He asked curiously, referring to where a dressed-up Audrey Hepburn was eating a pastry outside of Tiffany's. "Why is she in front of the jewelry store?"

"She's eating breakfast at Tiffany's," Kurt smiled.

"Can we do that one day?" Toronto asked.

"If we can get your little sister out of bed," Blaine grinned, referring to their one year old daughter, Juliet, who was sound asleep in her crib.

"Juls always wakes up before me!" Toronto giggled. "That's silly."

"We know," Kurt said. The three continued to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's silently. Toronto began yawning. "Ready for bed again, buddy?" Kurt asked.

"Mmhmm..." he yawned again.

"Blaine, please go put him in bed..." Kurt smiled sweetly. Blaine shook his head and stood, scooping the shorter-than-average boy into his arms, carrying him to bed.

* * *

><p>"...and I have a red backpack, and a red lunchbox, and even red sneakers!" Toronto exclaimed happily to his little sister, who simply shrieked and threw her apple sauce onto the floor.<p>

"Juliet..." Blaine scolded, cleaning up her mess. She simply laughed and clapped her hands, thrilled that she did something bad. Blaine rolled his eyes and gave her the sippy cup, and she drank from it, still grinning. Breakfast seemed to be a daily struggle, nowadays.

"Are you ready for us to take you to school, Tor?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah!" He said, running around the kitchen.

"No running in the house!" Kurt reminded, grabbing Tor's hand. "Blaine, are you and Juls coming?"

Blaine, who was struggling to get the toddler into her shoes, nodded. "Yeah, one second," he smiled, picking up the small girl. Her wavy light brown hair was in a ponytail and she was babbling excitedly. "Dada! Dada!" She smiled.

"Let's go then," Kurt breathed, and they left the townhouse to make the dreaded walk to Toronto's elementary school. Both men felt a little teary-eyed at the prospect of letting their little boy go, but they knew it had to be done. When reaching the colorful building a few streets away from the townhouse, Toronto began jumping excitedly.

"Look at the playground, Daddies! Look!" He hollered, pointing to the bright blue and red playground. "It has my favorite color!"

"Yes, it's red," Blaine smiled. "We're going to take you to your teacher, okay? I'm sure Ms. Hawkins will be wonderful."

"Like in Treasure Planet?" Toronto asked, referring to his favorite Disney movie at the time.

"Yes," Kurt laughed. "Her name is like Treasure Planet."

They opened the large doors leading into the clean school and found Kurt's classroom, the door of it covered in different colored crayons with each student's name in it. Toronto's was red, to his excitement and awe. He pointed to it, wide eyed. "She knows my favorite color!"

"Look, yours is next to a yellow crayon and a blue crayon," Blaine pointed out. "Can you read the names?" He always liked to show off how smart Toronto was. He could read already, a fact Blaine was incredibly proud off. He planned to start him off on the Harry Potters soon.

"The blue one says...Ma...Maia?" He tried, and Kurt nodded.

"Look, honey, your name is on a yellow crayon," a familiar voice said, and Blaine felt chills run up his spine. It couldn't be. It absolutely couldn't be.

Blaine turned around to come face to face with a person he thought he'd never have to see again. Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky were standing there, hand in hand with an adorable little blonde girl, with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. "Sebastian," he said through gritted teeth.

"Blaine," a casual voice said. "Erm...nice to see you."

Blaine was taken aback. Since when was Sebastian nice? Sure, it had been ten years since they'd seen each other but still. The Sebastian he'd remembered was incredibly rude and arrogant.

"Hannah, let's go see your teacher now," Dave said, tugging on his little girl's hand. He didn't want any confrontation. Kurt sighed in relief at the move and took Blaine's hand.

However, Toronto had other ideas. "Hi, what's your name?" He asked the girl.

"I'm Hannah Smythe-Karofsky," she said, stumbling slightly over the complicated last name. "And I like yellow."

"I like red!" Toronto said. "My name is Toronto Hummel-Anderson. You have two last names too!"

"We both have two daddies," Hannah said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't it great?" Toronto said, jumping up and down. Hannah smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go meet Ms. Hawkins!" She said. She had a slight stutter and a lisp, Blaine noted. Kurt smiled fondly at the two as they ran into the classroom.

"So much for being sad about leaving us..." Sebastian mumbled.

"They seemed to hit it off," Kurt said.

"I am not allowing my little boy to be friends with her!" Blaine protested.

"Oh, seriously," Dave rolled his eyes, "Both of us have changed for the better. Let go of what happened in high school."

Blaine was fuming. Kurt grabbe his husband's hand gently and led him away, muttering an apology on the way out.

* * *

><p>"Do you like Barbies?" Hannah asked. Turns out, the two were sitting at the same table, along with two other kids named Maia and Avery.<p>

"No, I like Power Rangers," he admitted. He hoped his new friend liked Power Rangers, too.

"Me too!" Hannah gasped. "Daddies and I watch it every Saturday morning! I'm always the yellow ranger."

"I'm the red one!" Toronto gasped. This was amazing! His friend liked Power Rangers too! "You like boy stuff!"

"But I don't like when daddy takes me to football games..." Hannah squinched up her nose. "I don't like it. It smells weird and he never lets me wear my favorite dress."

"My dads take me to fashion shows," Toronto muttered, pouting. His face lit up, though, when he said, "We should switch!" The two fell into giggles and the kind, young teacher quieted them sweetly before returning to showing them the letter A. Toronto looked at his new friend and giggled once more. He liked her a lot. They were best friends!

* * *

><p>"How was school today?" Kurt asked around the dinner table that night.<p>

"I have a best friend," Toronto said proudly. "Her name is Hannah and she likes Power Rangers and she doesn't like football games. We're gonna be best friends forever."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt shot him a warning look. "That's great, baby," Blaine smiled, looking at his son. He wouldn't let his feelings about the girl's parents affect his son's friendship. Hopefully, the friendship would be short-lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Next chapter is aged six. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the alerts and comments. :) I'm sorry for the delay but the end of my freshman year is approaching fast so I need to align grades and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Six<em>

* * *

><p>"You want to play football?" Blaine asked in amazement as he stared at his son, who was nodding.<p>

"Yes!" He grinned. "We were kicking around the football in PE today and I think it'll be fun!" He resumed playing with his Hot Wheels and making muttered car crash noises. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached across the table (where both he and Blaine had work stuff out and Toronto was playing quietly) to stop the cars from crashing again.

"Are you sure? You don't like getting dirty..." Kurt bit his lip, before resuming to fashion spreads for Vogue. As the chief editor of Vogue, he was picking out the main articles and ideas for the next month's issue.

"I love getting dirty!" Toronto argued. "_You_ don't like me getting my bowties dirty."

Blaine grinned and nodded. "If you want to play football, it's fine."

"Whoo!" Toronto grinned before jumping off of his seat to run around the living room where Juliet was playing with a stuffed animal quietly. Blaine abandoned his sheet music and tests and ran to pick up a two-year-old Juliet and protect her from the wild Toronto, who was whooping around the living room loudly.

"Calm down," Kurt reminded gently.

"Oh yeah!" The first grader said. "Mrs. Hamilton sent home papers about our school's football teams..." He stomped upstairs and grabbed the flyer out of his red backpack. He raced back downstairs (there was no time to lose!) and gave his paper to his dad.

Blaine scanned over it, noting the fees, and handed it over to Kurt, who rolled his eyes. According to the form, they had teams for all ages, though the younger grades weren't nearly as competitive as the middle and high school teams. They had games every Saturday, and in his age division they were at two o'clock every afternoon.

"Fine," he agreed. "But it says it costs fifty dollars to get the uniform, socks, pads, and shoes. Why didn't you tell us that it cost money?"

Toronto shrugged. "I thought that little sign was a smiley face. I thought it meant that me playing football would make fifty people happy."

"That's sweet, but that's a dollar sign," Blaine said, picking Toronto up to set him on his lap. "It means it costs fifty dollars to play."

Toronto's innocent eyes widened. "That's as much as a house! I promise I'll be the best football player ever, though, so it's ok, right?" He blinked a few times and Blaine smiled. If his height was anything to go by at this point, he'd most likely be a kicker.

"Don't worry about the money, we have more than enough," he kissed Toronto's forehead. "Now, you can go watch TV for thirty minutes while I fix dinner, okay?"

Toronto grinned and hopped down from his dad's lap and turned on Spongebob.

* * *

><p>"Woo! Go Toronto!" Kurt screamed, wearing a jacket in the New York fall weather. Blaine was sitting, tightly bundled up beside him. He smiled as Toronto, clad in a red uniform and black helmet, waved enthusiastically and pointed to his number. He was number 37, and apparently was quite pleased.<p>

Kurt watched in amusement as the little cheerleaders marched importantly onto the field. They were carrying tiny red pom-poms and were clad in little red cheerleading uniforms. They were the Lions, apparently, because there was a lion sewed onto every uniform. They were playing the Eagles, and Blaine was almost ready to make a Harry Potter reference when Kurt pointed to a little blonde haired cheerleader on the field.

"Look, it's Hannah," Kurt said, paling slightly, knowing her dads were around here somewhere. Unfortuantely, the friendship was not as shortlived as the pair had hoped. Toronto, even after a year, still claimed her to be his best friend. They were even placed in the same first grade class. Her hair was in pigtails and she looked absolutely bored. She was waving her pom poms unenthusastically and looking over at the girl beside her (who was jumping around manically) like she was crazy.

"Oh yeah..." Blaine said, looking at the cute girl. As much as Hannah seemed to hate it, she looked adorable in her uniform. Her big green eyes lit up when the team came onto the field, and she got a little more excited. Toronto waved at her with a big cheesy grin on his face, and Hannah grinned and started jumping with the other little girls.

It was that moment when her two fathers sat right in front of Blaine and Kurt, cups of coffee in their hands. "She looks miserable," Dave grinned.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You make it sound as if I would let her join the football team. Not my daughter..."

Dave just laughed goodnaturedly and grabbed his husband's hand. "Well, I did always say she was going to go against the flow..."

"If by that you mean hate everything about cheerleading, then yes. Very against the flow," Sebastian said, then pouted. "I just wanted my daughter to be popular. Then she wouldn't get crap about her dads..." He shook his head, and returned to looking at the game.

Dave frowned, and pulled Sebastian in. "Look, I know that her life isn't going to be the easiest. But making her do something she doesn't won't help any."

"We'll see what she wants to do after the game," Sebastian grumbled.

Blaine leaned inbetween the two and said, "Well, Toronto seems to be enjoying football!"

The two jumped, and looked back. "Geez," Sebsatian grinned cheekily, "you sure do know how to scare a guy."

"Yes, well," Kurt said a bit haughtily, "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I do believe that since Toronto had a friend in your daugter, we could listen."

"Right..." Dave said, shaking his head at his friend. They had lost touch during college, but Kurt's promise during senior year had rung true anyway. Kurt did help him, more than he would ever know. While he didn't feel romantically attached to him anymore, he still felt like they were good friends. "Well, if you can't tell, Hannah hates cheerleading."

"Who would blame her?" Blaine said. "Look at those girls! I can't see their faces because their mothers forced them into too much makeup. Hannah is the only natural-looking girl out there."

"We put some eyeliner on her," Sebastian admitted. "And powder. And mascara, and eyeshadow. But that's it. We didn't want her to look washed out under the lights."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon..." Dave deadpanned. "Why didn't you tell me you forced our daughter into makeup?"

"She wanted to wear the makeup, she just didn't want to cheer in it," Sebastian grinned. "That was all her."

Dave rolled his eyes and turned back to Kurt and Blaine, who were watching the game with a little too much interest. When Toronto, as the quarterback, scored a touchdown for his team, they cheered loudly and Hannah did, too. The only time she seemed remotely interested in cheering was when Toronto did something cool. Other than that, she looked boredly off into the distance.

Sebastian chuckled. "She's a mess," he smiled.

Blaine looked curiously at the former Warbler. "Whose is she biologically?"

Dave shrugged. "We don't know, but I think she's Sebastian's. She has his attitude, but in a more rebellious way, if that makes sense. Plus she has his eyes."

"She's also sweet like Dave, and she cares about everybody," Sebastian smiled. "He's secretly a big softie. And she has his pout. I can't say no to it. It's horrible."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "So basically, she's an uncanny combination of you two."

"Toronto, however, is all me," Blaine said proudly.

"Meaning he's a big cheeseball," Kurt translated, before the four burst out laughing.

"Are we all getting along?" Sebastian questioned, in shock.

"I guess so..." Kurt grinned. "I guess so."

Soon, the game was over, and the Lions won by a landslide. Toronto came rushing over, sweaty and dirty, Hannah closely behind. Her red hair ribbons were half undone and a little lopsided. Both were grinning madly at the win.

"Daddies!" Hannah smiled, and lept into Dave's arms. Sebastian fixed her hair as she hugged her dad tightly. "I can't stand cheering, but watching the football was amazing! They made some great plays!"

"This is what you get when you take your daughter to football games," Sebastian deadpanned. "She becomes a little football know it all."

Hannah giggled as Dave let her down. Toronto was explaining to his dads why _he_ was the reason they won the game. "And then I- Hannah!" The two hugged tightly and began talking excitedly.

"I wish I could play football," Hannah pouted.

"Here," Toronto said handing her his helmet. "Let's go throw the football!"

"Only for a few minutes!" Kurt reminded. "Juliet is probably tired of the sitter."

As the two threw the football around (Hannah had a good arm, surprisingly...maybe she was Dave's...), one of the cheerleaders came up to the two. "Ew, boys are ga-ross!" She said, her curly blonde hair in one ponytail.

"Nu-uh!" Hannah said, sticking out her tongue as she threw the football back to Toronto.

"Yes huh!" She argued. "You're a boy 'cause your best best best friend is a boy!"

Hannah dropped the football and her lip poked out, eyes filling with unshed tears. "I'm not a boy," she mumbled. The girl stuck out her tongue and walked away, trying to find her mom. "Madison's mean," Hannah said, kicking the ground with her white cheer shoes.

Toronto nodded and said, "My dads want me to go home. Come on, let's go tell your dads about Madison!"

The two ran over to their fathers, where Hannah stuck her face into Sebastian's side and cried loudly. "She's overdramatic," he mouthed to Kurt and Blaine. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"Madison called her a boy!" Toronto piped up. "She's not a boy cause she has long hair!"

Sebastian picked up his little girl and began carrying her to the car. Dave frowned and said, "We'd better go. You three have a good night."

"Bye Hannah's daddy!" Toronto said. "I'm sad."

"Why?" Blaine asked as they made the short walk back to their townhouse.

"Hannah's sad," Toronto said simply.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look before grabbing Toronto's hands. "Come on," Kurt said. "We'll buy you lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>I quite like this chapter! I hope you did too. :) Next chapter is age seven...and I have a cute idea for the second grade!<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
